This proposal describes a research program directed towards resolving a stereochemical controversy over the structure of the marine neurotoxin maitotoxin through chemical synthesis, the total synthesis of a truncated version of maitotoxin lacking the side chains, the total synthesis of maitotoxin, and the development of antibodies of suitable maitotoxin-like structures for analytical and biological studies. The escalating challenges of this chemical synthesis program will be met by a convergent strategy involving methods developed in this and other laboratories. Featured in the synthetic plans are olefin metathesis- based carbon-carbon bond forming reactions, novel asymmetric processes and ring closures. Synthetic truncated maitotoxin-like molecules will be tested for biological activity and developed antibodies will become available for the detection and measurement of maitotoxin and further biological studies. The proposed program is also expected to yield significant new synthetic strategies and technologies for broader applications in the drug discovery and development process, particularly for the synthesis of small enantiomerically pure building blocks suitable for pharmaceutical research. Overall the significance of the proposed work lies in improving and assuring environmental health, detecting and measuring marine neurotoxins and cleaning the oceans, as well as to prevent human poisoning through seafood consumption. The project is also expected to significantly advance our knowledge in chemical synthesis, chemical biology, and medicine